The Answer
by blue rainy
Summary: Selama ini berbagai pertanyaan tentang gadis itu selalu memenuhi kepalanya. Bahkan, ketika kini mereka sudah bertemu lagi, pertanyaan itu masih terus mengusiknya. Lalu, apa jadinya ketika semua pertanyaan itu ditambah kerinduan yang mengusiknya?/ Sekuel Antara Aku dan Hujan/ RnR


**The Answer**

**Sekuel Antara Aku dan Hujan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

By Cherry aoi

**Disclaimer** : Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre ** : Romance, Drama

**Rated** : T

**Pair** : Sasusaku slight NejiTen, SaiIno

AU, Alternate Universe, oneshoot.

gaje, abal, OOC, aneh.

**Summary** : Selama ini berbagai pertanyaan tentang gadis itu selalu memenuhi kepalanya. Bahkan ketika kini mereka sudah bertemu lagi, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu masih terus mengusiknya. Lalu apa jadinya ketika semua pertanyaan itu ditambah dengan kerinduan yang mengusik hidupnya?

Enjoy this.

.

.

.

Musim semi. Identik dengan bunga-bunga yang mulai bermekaran, suasana hangat setelah musim dingin menyapa, hewan-hewan yang berhibernasi kembali menyapa para manusia. Musim semi juga identik dengan upacara penerimaan siswa baru, juga bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran di sepanjang jalan. Jangan lupakan langit yang biru, bersih tanpa mega yang menghalangi sinar sang matahari.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan potongan rambutnya yang mirip err-pantat ayam- tengah memandangi pohon-pohon sakura yang ada di hadapannya, mata onyxnya tak bisa lepas dari kelopak bunga berwarna merahm muda itu. Ia seolah mengabaikan ceramah dari dosennya, lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela. Diabaikannya suara berisik sahabat baiknya yang berambut pirang jabrik menyerupai durian.

"Hei, Teme. Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih? Aku kan sedang curhat tentang Hinata-chan," keluh si pemuda durian itu.

"Hn, kau berisik dobe," jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Teme itu. Pemuda itu sepertinya sudah kebal dengan apa pun yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu, ia seolah menulikan telinganya dari celotehan si pirang yang mirip TOA itu.

"Sasuke, Naruto, kalau kalian masih ingin berisik lanjutkan saja di luar," suara Sarutobi Asuma menggema di ruang perkuliahan mereka. Berpasang-pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu menatap dua pemuda yang duduk bersebelahan di dekat jendela, tatapan mereka seperti tengah menghakimi pemuda beriris onyx dan blue sapphire itu. Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke kembali ke aktivitasnya memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela, kembali mengabaikan semua yang ada di sekelilingnya. Saat ini pohon-pohon sakura yang ada di sekitar tempatnya kuliah menjadi perhatian utamanya.

**Sasuke POV**

Katanya merindukan seseorang itu sangat menyakitkan, apa pun yang kita lakukan rasanya tidak bersemangat. Kata si baka dobe, merindukan seseorang itu membuat kita hampir gila, terlalu sering memikirkan orang yang kita rindukan. Kata baka aniki ku, rindu itu perasaan yang bisa membuat kita lupa segalanya. Hah, lupakan semua definisi dari mereka. Rindu itu memang menyakitkan, membuat hampir gila dan lupa akan segalanya.

Harusnya aku bisa menahan semua perasaan yang mengganggu ini, bukankah aku sudah pernah mengalami yang lebih parah? Lalu kenapa tidak bertemu dua minggu dengannya membuatku merasa seperti kehilangan setengah jiwaku? Bukankah dua minggu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan tahun-tahun yang ku lalui tanpanya? Ini menggelikan, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu dielu-elukan karena kejeniusannya tak berdaya karena satu kata. Rindu.

**Normal POV**

Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu pimpinan senat di Konoha University, tengah mengamati sahabat dekatnya, Uchiha Sasuke, yang biasa ia panggil dengan sebutan Teme. Pemuda kelebihan energy itu menngangkat sebelah alisnya kala mendapati pemilik mata sekelam malam dihadapannya kedapatan menatap kosong ke arah pohon-pohon sakura yang ada di taman KU. Selama mengenal Uchiha Sasuke dan ia mengenal Sasuke selama hampir 21 tahun, belum pernah ia melihat sahabatnya itu melamun.

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya naik-turun dihadapan wajah Sasuke, mengecek kesadaran sahabatnya itu. Ia menghela nafas pelan kala perbuatannya itu tak menghasilkan efek apa pun, sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas dalam otaknya. Perlahan dia mengubah posisi duduknya, menggeser kursinya mendekati Sasuke, sementara kepalanya kian mendekat ke telinga pemuda berambut raven itu. Si pirang itu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berbisik di telinga Sasuke,"Hei, Teme. Lihatlah, Sakura-chan sedang memandangi wajah anehmu, sepertinya dia tertawa karena melihat seorang Uchiha sedang bertingkah bodoh."

Refleks, pemuda beriris onyx itu segera terhenyak dari lamunanya, mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah mencari sosok gadis merah muda yang dari tadi menari-nari di kepalanya. Rupanya ia melupakan satu fakta, Haruno Sakura sedang tidak ada di kampus karena melakukan penelitian di salah satu rumah sakit pinggiran Konoha.

"Hahahaha, kau lucu sekali, Teme. Baru kali ini aku melihatmu seperti itu, hahahahaha," tawa Naruto menggelegar, menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa pemuda pirang itu sudah mengerjainya sekaligus membuatnya sangat tidak Uchiha. Tanpa diminta ia memberikan death glare andalannya pada Naruto, seolah berkata-kau-akan-segera-mati-dobe.

Bukan hanya sekali ini saja Sasuke mendapat sial hanya karena kedapatan melamun, di rumahnya, kakaknya sering sekali mengganggunya yang tengah melamunkan sosok gadis merah muda yang baru ia temui lagi. Ya, setelah meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa menyatakan perasaannya, Sasuke kembali bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Sudah satu bulan ia kembali ke Konoha, menjadi salah satu asisten dosen dan melanjutkan kuliahnya,dan jangan lupakan kedekatannya dengan si junior, Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura-chan benar-benar hebat bisa membuatmu seperti ini, kau seperti orang frustasi, Teme," komentar Naruto seolah tak memperdulikan death glare yang baru saja dialamatkan padanya.

Haruno Sakura, cukup sosok itu yang membuat Sasuke sekacau ini. Kesibukan gadis musim semi itu dengan penelitiannya membuat Sasuke tak bisa melihatnya selama dua minggu ini dan parahnya makin hari pemuda Uchiha itu justru kian sering melamun memikirkan Sakura. Secara teori seharusnya Uchiha Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti kerinduan dan jarak yang membuat mereka tak bisa bertemu, selama tiga tahun terpisah jarak dan tak tahu keberadaan gadis itu harusnya membuat Sasuke sanggup menahan rindunya. Sayangnya teori itu tak berlaku, tiga tahun kerinduannya seolah kalah dengan dua minggu kehidupannya tanpa Sakura. Apakah ini karena ia terbiasa dengan gadis itu? Atau karena perasaan anehnya kian menggunung dan tak bisa dibendung lagi? Atau mungkin juga karena ia sempat melihat keakraban gadis itu dengan salah satu pemuda berambut merah yang ia kenal sebagai Sasori? Ah, semua pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke semakin pusing.

Selama ini ia sering menertawakan Naruto yang tampak kacau kala kekasih pemuda Uzumaki itu sedang sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatannya sebagai seorang model, ia juga sering meledek sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi yang sering kedapatan melamun karena ditinggal kekasihnya, Inuzuka Hana yang berprofesi sebagai dokter hewan. Sekarang, ketika ia merasakan sendiri situasi yang sama, ia merasa terkena karma. Selama tiga tahun ia tak pernah sekacau ini, selalu saja ada yang bisa mengobati kerinduannya pada Sakura, seperti foto-foto gadis itu yang ia ambil diam-diam atau sekedar melihat video rekaman ketika festival sekolahnya dulu. Lalu, kenapa sekarang benda-benda itu tak bisa lagi meredam rasa rindunya?

"Kau tenang saja, ku dengar besok pagi tim peneliti itu akan kembali. Kau bisa melepaskan rindumu pada Sakura-chan dari pada kau terus-terusan menatap pohon sakura itu," celoteh Naruto lagi.

"Ku pastikan kau tidak akan selamat kalau infomu salah, dobe." Ucapan Sasuke membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu memucat seketika, sepertinya ia belajar satu pelajaran hari ini, jangan pernah main-main dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah menahan rindu.

Kata-kata Naruto seolah menjadi angin segar bagi Sasuke, setelah gadis itu pulang semua kegilaan ini akan berakhir dan mungkin saja status mereka yang masih sebatas teman juga akan berubah. Siapa yang tahu?

.

.

.

Kali ini semuanya berbeda, pemuda Uchiha itu sudah tak lagi murung atau melamun, ia bahkan sudah kembali awas pada gerakan para mahasiswa yang ingin mencari jawaban dari tes yang diberikan dosen atasannya. Semua ini hanya karena satu alasan, Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu kembali ke Konoha tadi malam dan pagi ini sudah menampakkan dirinya di kampus KU. Ajaibnya hanya dengan melihat sosok gadis itu dari kejauhan sudah mampu mengobati segala kerinduan yang dirasakan Sasuke, ia tahu kedengarannya terlalu melankolis tapi kenyataannya itu lah yang terjadi saat ini.

Ah, mengingat gadis itu membuatnya ingin segera keluar dan menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis bubble gum itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Gadis itu pasti sedang sibuk mengikuti ceramah dosen, ia sendiri juga tak punya waktu untuk menghubungi gadis itu dan jangan lupa bahwa ponselnya tertinggal di rumah.

"Uchiha-sensei, saya sudah selesai. Bisa saya keluar?," tanya seorang gadis bercepol dua yang ia kenali sebagai salah satu sahabat Sakura, gadis itu sering terlihat pergi bersama Sakura.

"…."

"Silahkan kumpulkan," perintah Sasuke. Ketika gadis itu maju untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawab tesnya, sang asisten dosen menyodorkan secarik kertas yang terlipat menjadi dua, di bagian depan kertas tertulis nama Haruno Sakura. Gadis bercepol dua itu terkikik geli kala menyadari maksud Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda itu rupanya ingin menitipkan pesan untuk sahabatnya, si gadis gulali.

"Tenang saja sensei, aku akan menyampaikannya. Oh, bolehkah aku juga menitipkan sesuatu pada sahabatmu?," kata gadis itu dengan suara rendah membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti apa maksud gadis itu.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Neji-senpai, dia sahabatmu kan?," tambahnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matannya. Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke akan mempertimbangkan kerja sama lebih lanjut dengan salah satu mahasiswinya, ia jelas punya koneksi yang bagus.

Kadang waktu bisa menjadi sangat lambat bagi Sasuke, terlebih lagi saat-saat seperti ini. Sekarang ia harus terjebak dengan rapat senat yang diadakan sahabatnya padahal seharusnya sekarang ia bertemu dengan gadis itu, melepaskan beban rindu yang ia tanggung selama dua minggu ini. Masalah rindu dan waktu kian membuatnya pusing, satu sisi ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu tapi ia juga memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai salah satu pengurus senat.

"Baka dobe, kenapa rapatnya lama sekali?," gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Catat ini selama kiprahnya sebagai salah satu senat baik di Suna maupun di Konoha ia belum pernah menggerutu mengenai rapat dan selalu memasang tampang stoic tak peduli. Sayangnya sekarang ini yang tercetak di wajah bungsu Uchiha itu adalah kegusaran.

"Tak biasanya kau seperti ini, eh, Tuan Uchiha," sebuah suara yang cukup familiar di pendengaran Sasuke membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran yang bersliweran di otaknya. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal mendengar komentar salah satu sahabatnya itu, kadang ia berpikir bagaimana bisa ia bersahabat dengan si berisik Naruto dan si tuan tahu segalanya, Hyuuga Neji.

"Berhenti mengurusi urusanku Tuan Hyuuga yang terhormat," balasan sarkastis didapat Neji. Bukan hal baru bagi pemuda Hyuuga itu mendengar kata-kata sarkastis ataupun sikap tak pedulian Sasuke, ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Sasuke sejak junior high school.

"Kau merindukannya kan? Tenang saja sebentar lagi rapat pasti selesai, lihat bahkan Naruto sudah mulai menguap."

Inilah salah satu keuntungan memiliki sahabat seperti Naruto, ketika ia sudah mulai bosan dengan rapat maka bisa dipastikan rapat itu akan segera berakhir. Memang terkesan seenaknya tapi itulah Uzumaki Naruto. Mungkin jika situasinya tidak seperti ini Sasuke akan menegur pemuda Uzumaki itu tapi sayangnya kali ini ia lebih memilih mendukung aksi si Uzumaki muda itu. Lagi-lagi alasannya hanya satu, Haruno Sakura.

Hujan, Satu hal yang tak diperkirakan olehnya hari ini, wajar memang mengingat ramalan cuaca hari ini yang menunjukkan indikasi cerah sepanjang hari juga matahari yang dari tadi bersinar tanpa gangguan awan. Memang hanya hujan gerimis tapi membuatnya ragu kalau gadis itu akan datang terlebih lagi sekarang sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit dari waktu pertemuan mereka.

"Apa dia datang? Rasanya mustahil apalagi hari ini hujan," gumam Sasuke pelan. Hampir saja ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan areal KU ketika ia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis blonde yang bergelayut manja di lengan sepupunya, Shimura Sai.

"Mau pulang Sasuke?," tanya pemuda pengumbar senyum itu.

"Hn."

"E-etto, Uchiha-senpai. Bukankah kau ada janji dengan Sakura?," tanya si gadis berambut blonde itu.

"Dia menungguku? Bukankah ini hujan?"

"Ah, senpai tidak tahu kalau dia punya kebiasaan aneh? Sakura suka sekali duduk dibawah hujan, apalagi hujan gerimis seperti ini."

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi pemuda Uchiha itu bergegas melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke taman KU, tempatnya pertama kali bertemu kembali dengan Sakura. Kata-kata gadis berambut pirang tadi benar, gadis musim seminya ada di sana, memejamkan matanya seolah sedang menikmati terpaan air hujan pada tubuh mungilnya. Rasanya seperti ada sejuta kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya kala menatap paras ayu itu dari dekat, seolah ia ingin menghentikan waktu saat ini juga. Sudut-sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat membentuk senyuman yang begitu tipis, ia melepaskan jaket hitam yang dipakainya, meletakkan jaket itu di kepala si gadis agar terlindung dari tetesan air hujan.

Gadis bubble gum itu sedikit terkejut kala mendapati sebuah jaket yang menutupi kepalanya, ia mengenali lambang kipas merah putih itu. Viridiannya mengubah arah padangannya, mendapati sepasang onyx menatapnya dengan intens membuat darahnya berdesir seolah berkumpul di kedua pipinya.

"Senpai lama," keluhnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir, membuat Sasuke makin gemas dengan gadis dihadapannya.

"Hn, maaf tadi ada rapat senat."

Kali ini seulas senyuman manis darinya menjadi jawaban atas permintaan maaf Sasuke, gadis itu masih saja sama seperti dulu, memiliki senyuman termanis yang pernah Sasuke temukan setelah senyuman ibunya. Sering ia bertanya-tanya pernahkah gadis itu merasa kehilangan atas kepergiannya dulu? Atau apakah gadis itu juga merasakan kerinduan ketika mereka terpisahkan oleh jarak? Sampai saat ini ia memang belum menemukan jawabannya, hanya saja lama-lama ia menyadari satu hal. Tak penting apakah gadis itu merasa kehilangan atau tidak, merindukannya atau tidak, ia akan selalu memiliki perasaan yang sama. Bahkan jika nanti ternyata gadis itu lebih memilih laki-laki lain mungkin ia akan tetap bertahan dengan perasaannya karena yang ia tahu gadis itu adalah pusat dunianya, berkali-kali ia berusaha melupakannya tetap saja bayang-bayang gadis itu selalu menari-nari dalam pikirannya.

"Ne, senpai. Apakah senpai tahu kalau aku dulu pernah membenci senpai?"

Tentu saja Sasuke tahu, sejak masa orientasi gadis itu sudah membencinya bahkan ia ingat gadis itu pernah memakinya ketika ia menolak salah satu sahabat gadis bubble gum itu. Sayangnya sekalipun tahu Sakura membencinya toh Sasuke tetap tak bisa menggunakan rasionalitas yang selama ini ia banggakan, ia tetap jatuh dalam perasaan tak berujung kepada gadis itu, perasaan bernama cinta.

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu bagaimana perasaan senpai saat itu?," tanya Sakura lagi, sepertinya gadis itu ingin mengorek keterangan secara langsung dari Sasuke setelah selama ini hanya mendengar cerita dari Naruto saja.

"Sakit."

Sakit, memang itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat itu. Bayangkan bagaimana rasanya ketika harus mencintai seseorang yang begitu membenci kita? Bahkan Sakura tak ingin melihat ataupun berurusan dengan Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu harus puas melihat gadis yang dicintainya dari jauh, hanya bisa menggeram marah kala menyaksikan begitu banyak pemuda yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasih Sakura, hanya bisa menatap senyum itu dari jauh sebagai pengobat rindunya.

Wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi sendu kala mendengar jawaban Sasuke, ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap rumput-rumput yang diselimuti tetes air hujan. Gadis itu tersenyum tapi Sasuke tahu senyum itu adalah senyum paksaan dan ia sama sekali tak menyukainya. Rasanya lebih sakit ketika melihat senyuman palsu itu dari pada ketika ia hanya bisa melihat gadis itu dari jauh.

"Apakah sesakit itu senpai?"

"Bayangkan saja rasanya ketika harus mencintai orang yang sangat membencimu," entah mengapa Sasuke ingin membahas masalah ini lebih lama lagi.

"Apakah aku bisa dimaafkan atas semua luka yang senpai rasakan?," tanyanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Dulu saat ia akan meninggalkan Konoha, ia pernah berpikir, kapan jarak antara dia dan gadis itu lenyap? Kapan gadis itu akan melihatnya? Kapan ia bisa berada di sisi gadis itu dan tak hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan. Dan sekarang pertanyaan yang sama kembali menggema di kepalanya. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk menjawab segala pertanyaannya.

"Bisa," jawaban singkat kembali meluncur dari mulutnya membuat si gadis menolehkan kepala merah jambunya ke arah Sasuke.

"Tapi tentu saja ada syaratnya."

"Syarat? Maksud senpai?," tanya gadis itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Pemilik iris onyx itu beranjak dari duduknya, mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura yang masih terduduk di bangku taman. Pemuda itu tersenyum begitu tipis sebelum berucap,"Jadilah milikku dan kau akan dimaafkan."

Viridian itu tampak terbelalak kala menyadari kata-kata Sasuke, mungkin gadis itu terlalu terkejut atas kata-kata Sasuke yang terlalu tiba-tiba dan bahkan tidak romantis. Tapi toh lengkungan senyum dibibirnya menjadi tanda positif bagi Sasuke, terlebih lagi ketika Sakura menerima uluran tangannya.

"Apa aku sudah dimaafkan sekarang?," pertanyaan yang sama masih terlontar dari gadis merah muda itu. Jarak mereka kini makin menipis membuat nafas keduanya seolah terhubung, hangat itu yang mereka rasakan apalagi gerimis masih mengguyur permukaan bumi.

"Mungkin," balas Sasuke, tangannya kini terangkat membelai pipi gadis itu yang merona merah. Ia kembali tersenyum, kali ini bukan hanya senyum tipis seperti yang biasa ia berikan pada orang-orang tapi senyum tulusnya untuk seorang Haruno Sakura.

Sebuah tarikan halus dari tangan kekar Sasuke membuat jarak antara keduanya menghilang, bibir pemuda Uchiha itu kini menempel dengan bibir gadisnya. Tak ada lumatan atau pagutan, hanya kecupan ringan dibibir Sakura yang terasa manis.

Memang benar, sekarang saat yang tepat untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Sasuke. Tentang rindunya, tentang cintanya, juga tentang waktu yang menjadi musuhnya. Di bawah hujan di temani gadis beriris viridian yang kini menjadi kekasihnya Sasuke menemukan semua jawabannya. Tak perlu jawaban panjang lebar atau penjelasan yang rasional, ia hanya perlu menjalani semuanya mengalir seperti air hujan yang kini membasahi mereka.

**Fin**

.

.

.

.

Author's note : Haloooo semua ( ^ _ ^ ) / ini sekuel yang aku janjikan tapi sepertinya lagi-lagi endingnya kacau, f( ^_ ^ ) mungkin itu kelemahanku dalam menulis, memang nggak pernah bisa bikin ending yang memuaskan. Sebenernya agak nggak pede publish fic ini, soalnya author rasa ada bagian-bagian yang nggak nyambung. Awalnya pengen bikin Sasuke POV tapi akhirnya malah jadi seperti ini. Soal pemilihan judul juga begitu, jadi mohon maaf kalau sekuelnya justru lebih parah dari fic yang sebelumnya m( - - )m. Semoga masih ada yang sudi ngebaca fic abal ini. O iya, sekalian promosi fic multichapku yang judulnya Our Story. Baca ya ^^

**Thanks for**

**Deauliaas**

**.**

**Gyuururu-kun**

**.**

**nadja violyn**

**.**

**Karimahbgz**

**.**

**Natsuya32**

**.**

**Canthy Meilanda**

**.**

**ongkitang**

Last words,** Review**?


End file.
